


From the Sun to the Moon

by electricheart



Series: imagineyourotp prompt [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Imagine your OTP is running late for something and one member has lost a sock.</p></blockquote>





	From the Sun to the Moon

"We're late," Tsukishima says, looking at the clock that hangs on the back of their front door. He pulls at the tie around his neck, remembering his mother's words to 'dress sharply Kei, it's for your brother'. He gets that he does, but he's not the main event, why does he need a tie?

"Almost done!" he hears Hinata shout from their room, followed by a yelp. Tsukishima rolls his eyes, the idiot must have crashed into something. 

"You said that five minutes ago," he reminds his partner. _Partner_ , Tsukishima muses. If he somehow went back in time to tell his younger self who he'd be living the rest of his days with, the younger blond would have rolled his eyes at best, in complete disbelief. And probably called the cops at worst. 

"Almost finished!"

"Should I just wait for you in the car?" Tsukishima asks, making his way closer to the door.

"Hold up!" Hinata shouts, before shouting something about picking up the mess in the bedroom later. Tsukishima turns back slightly into the corridor. 

Hinata slides into the entrance way from their bedroom, almost crashing into a wall when he tries not to crash into Tsukishima instead. "There! Finished! Just like I told you so," he says taking the keys from Tsukihima's hands and pushing Tsukishima slightly out of the way to open the door. "C'mon slowpoke, we don't wanna be late for your brother's wedding," he says running out the door.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. His family knew Hinata was abroad on a tournament and not likely to arrive in time, they weren't even gonna be expecting him. "Says the one making us late."

\--

It's not until after the ceremony and five minutes after the majority of the guests have left the after party that Tsukishima finally notices, as Hinata dances with his mother close to their table.

"Hinata, where's your other sock?"

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP is running late for something and one member has lost a sock.


End file.
